Medicine of Love
by blossomofsnow65
Summary: Bella is a nurse/receptionist at the Forks Hospital and Edward is a new Pediatrician at Bella's floor. After a weekend that left them nothing but pleased but confused, they both struggle into finding the meaning of said weekend. What will happen in the end? BxE AH!
1. New Day

The squeaky sound of my white Crocs was a sound that I heard every day and I got used to it. Everyone did. You had to.

My beautiful Chevy truck was in the mechanic so I had no choice but walk to work. The Forks weather was the same as always, grey and rainy with the amazing smell of moss and trees. The cold was unbearable so I had the hood of my brown jacket on and my hands deep into the pockets.

After a twenty minute walk, the old hospital building started to appear. The white paint was starting to accompany the grey weather and the black paint from the window frames was starting to fall. The trees next to it had a moss around the trunk and the snow was taking the place of the leaves.

"Hello Miss swan" The security guard saluted me. His thick mustache was starting to appear like snow and his hair was dyed black, covering the couple of gray hairs his head had.

"Good morning" I greeted back.

The doors opened automatically, welcoming me to the place where I spent most of the day. My second home if you can call it that. I stopped halfway, smelling the delicious aroma of sterilized the Hospital had. A good whiff and my legs moved to the elevator. I pushed the button and waited patiently the time it took the old lift to come from the last floor to the emergency floor where I was standing. Finally the doors opened and, as my father taught me, I waited for the people inside to come out first before I entered.

"Isabella, how nice to see you again. How was your day off?" Dr. Irina Denali asked. Her blonde hair was tied back in a perfect ponytail, her jaw was well marked and her eyes were bluer than the ocean. They transmitted peace and kindness. Her body was marked perfectly with her black pants and white shirt. The portfolio she always carried in her hand seemed fuller than ever.

"Irina, thank you. It was good I had to finish filling some folders but quiet." I smiled and she returned a smile.

"I'm glad, I have to go there is a patient down at gynecology with symptoms of labor, but let's meet at 9pm to eat in the cafeteria, okay? I hear the chicken special is back." She wiggled her eyebrows and laughed.

"Sure, Irina. I'll see you then." I laughed.

"Great! Maybe someone else will come, but I'll later confirm it to you." She smiled.

"Oh, great. Who is it?" I asked intrigued.

Her beeper beeped again. "Shit. I have to go Bella, but I'll call you, okay?"

"Sure." I said and she ran out the doors, with the newspaper she had in her other hand covering her perfect hair, to the gynecology building across the street.

"Wait, wait!" Cried a velvet voice as I entered the lift and the doors started closing. An arm holding a newspaper stopped them and he came in. "Sorry I was late." The man said. He had curly bronze hair which his hand ran through it once in a while, a square jaw and a velvet voice, kind of angelic. He looked like a Greek God. The man was wearing black suit pants with a blue striped shirt and a blue tie. His coat was hanging from his arm, portfolio in hand. "What floor?" He asked politely.

"Third, please." I answered once I left my amazement.

"Sorry I'm bothering you again, but could you tell me where human resources is, please?" He asked back, his green eyes turned to me and my mouth fell to the floor.

"F-f-fifth floor." I stuttered pointing to the button and he pressed the third and fifth.

"Thanks." he smiled a crooked smile that made my heart melt like butter. The elevator started to go up slowly and the silence became awkward. "I'm Edward Cullen." He introduced sticking his hand out for a shake.

_Cullen. Cullen._ Where have I heard it before?

"Isabella Swan." I shook his hand and smiled.

"What area do you work in, Isabella Swan?" He seduced.

_Swoon._

"Nursing and receptionist."

"A nurse who answers phones." He laughed. "That's new."

"Excuse me?" I gave him a sharp look. "There are no nurses who answer phones where you come from?"

"Where I come from, receptionists are not a problem." He answered back in a cocky way.

"So what you're trying to say is that Forks lacks of receptionists and I'm a problem?" I asked in disbelief.

"Figure it out for yourself." He smiled a crooked smile that if I hadn't been irritated by him, it would have made my knees buckle. I looked at him with a frown just as the elevator did a ding sound and the doors opened, revealing the area I was working in. "Your floor." He pointed to the reception area of the Pediatrician floor, motioned me to walk and smiled.

Infuriated, I left the elevator like a 5 year old and walked to the nursing station at the back.

"Hello, Bella." Rosalie smiled. She was sitting at the desk, flipping a Vogue and had a small frown. Her long blonde hair was resting across her shoulder and she combed it with her fingers once in a while. Rosalie was one of the other receptionists from the floor but she was just that. She was also one of my best friends.

"Hey , Rose." I mumbled. She looked up and her icey blue eyes sometimes made me afraid.

_If looks could kill…_

"Someone's in a bad mood," she huffed.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled again as I hang my coat on the hanger and quickly combed my slightly curly black hair. I walked over to the bathroom and changed into my white scrubs, leaving the white t-shirt I was wearing under it.

"What happened?" Rosalie was standing now against the door frame with her arms crossed. I now noticed that she was wearing something slightly inappropriate for a Pediatrician floor. Black skirt, white short sleeved t-shirt, orange blazer and black really high heels.

"First of all Rosalie, your scrubs are hanging there since you started working," I pointed to the hanger, "When are you going to wear them?"

"When somebody tells me to." She shrugged.

"You won't wear them even if someone tells you to." I laughed as I combed correctly my hair.

"Whatever, Bella. Now tell me what happened." She demanded.

"Some idiot in the elevator laughed about my work." I whined and I then realized that it was completely childish.

"Bella, everybody is going to laugh about our work. We just have to live with it. Plus, I bet that jackass is jealous about it."

"Doubt it. He looked really smart." I said worried.

"Rose, Bella, the room is starting to fill with kids, I need you!" Jane, another nurse cried.

We walked towards the desk and sat at our chairs. Rosalie wore the headphones and I was more comfortable using the old phone. I turned the computer on and started to type the schedule for the day.

"I hear that someone new is entering the department," I heard Jessica Stanley, another nurse, gossip.

"No way. This department is boring and irritating as it is. Why would someone want to work here?" Nurse Lauren Mallory whispered back.

"I don't know, but I hope he's hot. Old pediatricians are a turn off." They laughed.

"Hey, Access Hollywood shut the fuck up and work." Rosalie turned to them and hushed them quietly. They gave her a superior look and she spoke slowly. " I don't know if you bitches knew, but this is a place called Hospital. A Hospital is a place where people go to when they're sick and nurses and doctors help them get better. If you don't like your job, then why the fuck did you two study nursing? Now do these little kids a favour, shut the hell up and work." She whispered and smiled sweetly at them. It was scary.

"Whatever." The rolled her eyes and went to the back.

The elevator dinged and Nurse Mary came running out of it. "Sorry I'm late!" She sing-songed. "The rain is out of this world!"

"Hey Mary." I and Rosalie smiled.

"Hey, babies." She smiled back. She was a big fifty year old nurse that took care great care of me and Rosalie. She was practically our second mother. "Did you know that a new Doctor is entering the department?" She announced as she sat on her chair and smoothed her pink flower scrub.

"So it is true!" Jessica popped her head out of the station and popped it in again when Rosalie gave her a pointed look.

"Of course it's true. Why do you think that there are almost no kids today? Maybe we can play match maker, Rosalie and fix the Doctor with Bella here, right?" She laughed and elbowed me.

"Stop it. I don't need a date." I chuckled. "Besides, how do you know the Doctor is male?"

"Honey, I can assure you he's male." Mary replied.

"Bella, it's been years since—"

"Rosalie! I don't need to hear it." I stopped her. I didn't want to hear what she was about to say.

Just as I finished talking, the elevator dinged and someone came walking smoothly out of it. Bored, I looked back down to the files and typing. Jessica and Lauren rushed to the reception desk and stared at the person walking.

"He's so hot!" Jessica squeaked.

"Yeah, wow. He really is." Rosalie said surprised.

"Oh dear, is he a man candy or what, huh Bella?" Mary elbowed me again and wiggled her eye brows.

"Please, Mary. I don't need anybody. I bet he's just some old dude or a middle aged man who wants a job anywhere—"the clearing of a throat interrupted me and I looked up.

_Oh, fuck. _

**NEW ****STORY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. When Nothing Goes Right, Go Left

**EPOV.**

Sleep was divine. Sleep was comfortable. Sleep was making me late for my first day of work.

"Fuck!" I groaned as I watch the clock, whose time indicates almost one hour past the time that would have to wake up.

I jump out of bed and I stumble with a shoe that was beside the bed. I almost fall, but could manage to stay on my feet and kept running to the bathroom, not bothering to take a morning leak.

I turned on the shower and the cold water made me jump and wake up a little until the hot water started to run along my body, relaxing my tense muscles. I wash my entire body and hair. I had to make a good impression on my first day of work.

Quickly, I finish showering and close the tap. I wrap a towel from my hips up to my legs and go out to the kitchen. Still in the towel, I open the refrigerator, take out the orange juice and did not even bother to serve a glass; I drank out of the carton. I feel something wet running down my chest and see the juice messing my body and my towel.

"Shit!" Angry, I take a damp towel and start to clean the goop that the juice left in my chest and go to my room to change to the clothes that Esme, my mother, had chosen for me the day before; black pants, striped blue shirt, blue tie and black leather shoes.

I grab the briefcase I had left lying against the living room couch of my apartment and the keys to my silver Volvo and made my way to my new job at the Hospital.

The streets of Forks, Washington distracted me from time to time. The trees were tall as the skyscrapers of Chicago and never had I seen so much green in my life. Not to mention that the rain was pouring and the street was slippery.

The journey to the Forks Hospital was long so I decided to stop at my sister's bakery, "Alice's."

"Edward, what are you doing? Wasn't today your first day at work?" Alice asked with confusion as she pulled a tray of croissants from the oven.

"I'm running late, Alice. I want a coffee and a bagel to go, please." I ordered. She frowned and prepared the coffee quickly and placed it in a plastic red cup with a black lid on top and put the bagel in a brown paper bag.

" $5 Edward." She demanded while she put all of her weight on one leg, tapping her other foot against the floor, her hand on her little hip and her other hand out, claiming the money.

"For someone so tiny, you're very annoying." I sighed and gave her the 5 bucks.

"I love you!" She cried as I walked out the door.  
>I glanced at my pocket watch and it marked 7.45am. I had a spear fifteen minutes so I decided to sit in the car and eat breakfast while revising my schedule for the day and read the newspaper for a few minutes.<p>

I finally arrived at the Hospital and saw a brown haired woman around 27 years old talking with my cousin, Irina Denali. They were speaking in a hurry, I could notice, since they were standing a little far apart, Irina wanting to leave to one direction, the brown haired woman to the other. I continued my way towards the hospital doors and Irina was running towards my direction.

"Edward! Is it today that you start working at the Hospital? Good luck! I'll see you later!" She said while running towards the building across the street, trying not to get wet in the rain. I did not have time to answer at all. I made my way through the glass doors and saw that the elevator had arrived for someone else.

"Wait, wait!" I called out as the doors began to close. I managed to stop it with my newspaper. "Sorry, I was late." Inside the elevator, was the woman who was speaking with my cousin. Her brown hair, I noticed, was curly and messy from the rain and her eyes were as brown as chocolate. She had pale white skin and I saw that she was tense as I observed her. I laughed mentally and ran my fingers through my wet hair. "What floor?" I finally asked.

"Third, please."

I finally realized that I didn't know shit about the hospital and hated to bother the tense woman next to me. "Sorry I'm bothering you again, but could you tell me here human resources is?" Her expression was now surprised.

"F-f-fifth floor." She stuttered and I pressed the corresponding floors in the elevator. Third and fifth.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I introduced myself once the air became too condensed and there was this awkward electricity between us. Also, I thought that I might as well make some small talk since the elevator was going up slowly than usual.

"Isabella Swan." She replied and shook my hand. Her face was now confused.

Wait. Swan. Swan. _Charlie Swan? _

"What area do you work in, Isabella Swan?" I asked. I don't know what it was, but there was something about this woman that attracted me. Maybe it was the way her face showed different emotions, maybe it was her messy hair or maybe it was the fact that her eyes were the most beautiful eyes I had seen. She smiled and my curiosity towarss her raised. Her cheeks turned crimson red.

"Nursing and receptionist," she answered back quietly.

I couldn't help but laugh. "A nurse who answers phones, that's new." Now her face showed anger.

"Excuse me? There are no nursed who answer phones where you come from?" I laughed at her bitch snap. In Chicago, receptionists are hired as receptionists. Maybe at Forks nurses had to do that job too. Besides, receptionists were no problem in Chicago. I made that clear for her.

"Where I come from, receptionists are not a problem." Somehow, I wanted to let her now in an amusing way, but it came out rather cocky.

"So what you're trying to say is that Forks lacks of receptionists and I'm a problem?" She was now horrified.

"Figure it out for yourself. Your floor." I pointed out as the doors of the old elevator opened at the third floor. Huh, pediatrics.

_We have now something in common._

I motioned her to walk and smiled. That was the least I could do for her after my cocky comment. She left the elevator and I could swear that she walked as fast as a 5 year old kid did when he was angry. I saw that she walked towards the reception area and went around the desk and entered a room. Suddenly, the doors closed.

Before I knew it, I was at the human resources office, receiving my final indications and warnings and the keys to my office in the Pediatrics floor. As I made my way again towards the elevator, I could see that many female doctors and nurses eyed me but decided to ignore them.

I finally arrived at the Pediatrics floor and made my way in a hurry to the reception desk. Three women were standing there. A bright blonde one with cold as ice blue eyes, a brunette girl who had her mouth opened in surprise, together with a dark blonde. Finally, I saw a woman who was older than the other three who looked mother like. And I could at last see the woman who I wanted to see.

Isabella.

She looked busy whilst she ran through files and typed something on the computer. All women whispered towards her, the older lady elbowing her. "Please, Mary. I don't need anybody. I bet he's just some old dude or a middle aged man who wants a job anywhere." Ouch. I cleared my throat in amusement, cutting her off. She looked up and her cheeks went crimson red once again. She looked as someone who gets embarrassed more often than usual.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Miss Swan, but I'm not an old dude nor am I a middle aged man. I'm 29 years old, if you must know, and I don't need a job anywhere. I was fine at the local hospital down in Chicago but decided I wanted to be closer to my family. My dad works here, Carlisle Cullen. I bet you must've heard about him. And so does my cousin. I don't need to give you any explanations, but I just figured to clear some stuff before I could move on and see my patients before all of you start making up rumors about me." I smiled. This comment was intended to come out as cocky as ever. Luckily for me, it did. Isabella looked as if she was about to cry in embarrassment and the other receptionists looked at me in awe. Except for Mary. She looked proud in a way.

"Well!" Mary clapped her hands. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen for clearing that up. Let me show you to your office." She walked towards me and placed a hand on my back, leading the way towards my office.

"Ladies," I looked at them and nodded.

"You really are something, Dr. Jessica and Lauren couldn't stop blabbering about you. The look on their faces when you gave that speech was priceless. That'll give them some time to shut up." Mary laughed.

"Yes, well, I'm sorry. I just want to make an image of myself as a hard working doctor. I don't want people to see me as someone who would accept a job anywhere." I confessed. I didn't need a job desperately. I did have stable job in Chicago. But I heard that there was an offer open for a Pediatrician at Forks so I applied to it. I did want to be closer to my family. Especially since…

"Well, this is your office. I trust that it is comfortable enough for you." Mary interrupted my thoughts. The office was medium in size and had white walls with a bright light hanging from the ceiling. On the side of one of the walls was an examination table and in the middle of the room my desk with a computer. There was a door which led to the bathroom.

"Yes, this is fine. Thank you," I smiled at her. I was starting to like her. She did have something maternal about her.

"You're welcome. I'll come in a second with the schedule for today. Luckily for you, it's not very packed up." She smiled.

"Thank you." And with that, Mary left. I sat down on my chair and took in the sight of my office. I approached the window and saw nothing but trees. In Chicago there were not many trees, just skyscrapers mainly, but the view of Forks form my office was breath taking. I could almost smell the pine trees.

"Dr. Cullen, here I have your schedule. Good luck." Mary smiled and left.

I sat once again and started thinking about how my new life was going to be. How many changes had happened so fast. How something can change someone's life when you least expect it.

Knock, knock.

"Come in?"

"Um, Dr. Cullen, it's me. Nurse Swan." Isabella said as she came through the door. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am for what I said earlier. I was out of place when I spoke about you that way without knowing you. I judged you before I even met you and I was out of line. Please forgive me." She said with a tone of regret in her voice and she looked down, shameful.

"Miss Swan, it's alright. I'm sorry for my rambling earlier. I just wanted to introduce myself. But I know that I did it in a cocky and angry way."

"Call it even?" she asked. I couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Oh, and your first patient arrived." She opened the door and left it open. I walked towards the door and saw her walking towards the waiting room and talk to a little girl. She held her hand out and the girl took it. They walked towards me now. "Emily, this is Dr. Cullen. He is going to be your new doctor, okay? I promise you that he is the best there is. Do you remember Dr. Carlisle from surgery?" Emily nodded. "Well, he is his son. So that means that he is a best as Dr. Carlisle is." Emily looked at me and shifted her teddy bear from her right arm to her left arm. She held her hand to me and introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr Cullen."

"Very nice to meet you, Emily." I lowered to her level and shook her hand. "Wow, this is a very nice teddy bear. Does it have a name?" I asked.

"Pancakes," she smiled at me.

"That's a very nice name. Why don't you come in and we continue speaking. Nurse Swan, would you be kind enough as to come in so you could update me on her medical status, please?" Isabella nodded. They came in, Emily still holding tight to Isabella's hand and sat down.

"How old are you, Emily?" I asked.

"I'm 5 years old. I'll be 6 next month and I want a puppy, but Mom doesn't know if it's a good idea." She frowned.

"Well, I can see her point. If she gets you a brand new puppy then when will you have time to play with Pancakes?" She laughed. "Medical status, Nurse?"

"Emily was born with sever ear infections and has had surgery in the past. She needs to have checkups at least once a month." Isabella informed me and I wrote on Emily's file. "She has also been having bloody noses and is being controlled by that too."

"Well, Emily. Please sit here," I got up and patted at the examination bed, "and I'll check you up." This little sweet, dark skinned, dark haired girl did as she was told. I did a routine checkup – heart beats, throat checkup – and finally checked her ears carefully. "Hmm, there is a slight ear infection starting to appear. I will prescribe you with some antibiotics and you will be as good as new." I smiled and she nodded as if she already knew what to do. Poor little girl, suffering from ear infections ever since she was born must be a total bitch. "Nurse, I'll send the prescription to you right away so you can give it to her parents." She nodded. "Emily, if you ever feel pain please let me know. I will do whatever I can to make you feel better, okay?" she smiled at me and showed me the few teeth she had.

"Okay, Ems. Let's go tell your Mommy how the consultation went." She stand up and Emily whispered something at her. Isabella smiled and looked at me as she nodded.

Emily let go of Isabella's grip and walked towards me. Her arms stretched out towards me and I lowered down for a hug. As she hugged me, she whispered "I like you, Dr Cullen." Never have I meet such a sweet little girl in my life. I patted her back and Isabella motioned her to leave. Emily laughed and picked up her teddy bear that was sitting on the examination table.

Isabella and Emily began making their way towards the waiting room when Isabella turned around and smiled at me dearly.

I don't know what it is, but something about her pulls me more towards her. It's as if she had this electricity that attracts me more and more.


	3. Honesty

"Oh, no! More antibiotics? I don't know who I will afford it." Mrs. Young cried. She's had economic problems since her husband left her and Emily for another woman. A younger woman.

_Men._

"Um, which antibiotics did Dr. Cullen sent?" Mrs. Young showed me the prescription and I looked at it. Immediately my lips turned into a smile as I remembered that we had free samples at the Nurse's station. Free antibiotic samples meant a few bucks that they could save for something nice. Like a huge teddy bear for Emily. Or a decent meal for them to enjoy. "Well, today is your lucky day." I smiled.

I went back to the Nurse's station and got a few antibiotic boxes and drops and handed them over to Mrs. Young. "You have no idea how much you're helping me, Bella. Ever since Sam left, I haven't had not one second where I wouldn't worry about money. This can save me a couple of bucks. I can finally manage to pay what was left of my rent. Thank you." She smiled. "Come on Emily. Wave bye-bye to Nurse Swan; we have to go over to Grandma's." Emily waved and they left.

"Poor little dear. She's so young to be suffering severe ear infections. Luckily, her Doctor is the son of the best Doctor in Seattle." Mary sighed.

"Nurse Swan, could you please come to my office?" Dr. Cullen's voice appeared over the speaker. From my peripherals I could see Lauren and Jessica looking at me in a very jealous way, their mouths open in an "O".

I knocked on his door and heard him say softly for me to come in. He was sitting calmly and restlessly on his chair. He ran his hand through his perfect slightly curled bronze hair and chuckled. "Ms. Swan. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I treated you before. I was in no position of laughing about what you do for a living. When I saw you earlier with Emily I couldn't help but feel a sense of adoration you have for her?" He said and it came out as a question.

"I've known Emily ever since she was born. I was one of the Nurses assisting to her labor and me and her mother remained friends. When Emily had her first infection, I was the first person her mother called and examined her. I am the only one they trust. Well, actually they trusted their old Doctor as well but I'm the one they trust the most." I answered honestly. Suddenly, I realized that I also was in no position of giving him any explanation as to why I was so close to Emily. Sure, I felt a connection with her when I was born. A sense of protection. Of all the births I assisted, Emily's was the most peaceful. Unlike the other births where women scream their guts out, Mrs. Young didn't even scream, not once. It was as if Emily didn't want to cause her Mom any pain. Hell, she didn't even have to scream for an epidural, she didn't even need it.

"Well, I'm glad that you are the type of Nurse who makes their patients feel comfortable." I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I've seen Lauren and Jessica. They're the kind that don't care about them, that all they want is for the end of month to come and receive their pay check in order to buy some fancy pair of heels or dress. The ones who only care about checking out Doctor's and magazines, popping their bubblegum and fixing their nails. But you, you really get the importance of Doctor-Patient confidentiality."

I was confused. Was this the same Doctor who had been behaving in a cocky way earlier? Dr. Cullen looked like a sweet guy and I couldn't believe that this person was the same as the earlier dude. Suddenly, I could sense something. He shifted in his chair, his hands clasped together and chuckled to the floor. Then, his hands unclasped and he ran one of them through his god-damn gorgeous hair.

_Swoon._

"I don't want to be rude, but is there a reason why you sent me in here? I've got a lot of paper work to do and lots of phones to answer."

"Yes," he said caught off guard. "I want you to be the Nurse of all my patients." He smiled. Being the Nurse of only one Doctor meant being only at his disposition. I didn't want that.

"Well…" I started hesitating but he cut me off.

"Think about it. You have lots of time. But please consider this as a promotion." smiled.

"With all due respect Dr. Cullen…"

"Please, call me Edward." He smiled and relaxed.

"Edward. I don't think you are in the position of making a promotion. I mean, technically you're not my boss. You are just a Doctor in the floor I work on."

"Isabella…"

"Uh, Bella." I corrected.

"Bella. My father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." My eyes widened. "He is one of the best doctors in the whole Hospital and Seattle. He might be the best one in the whole United States. I can make sure to get you a promotion. Plus, don't you have to take orders of the Doctors here?" Fuck. He was right. He was my boss. I simply didn't reply and he took it as a 'yes'. "Good. Please, think about it. For me?"

What the fuck? I didn't even know this guy and now he was giving me orders of thinking about a promotion? For him? Of course I would take it, but it felt wrong. I want to take it. A raise of salary would mean that I could move out of Dad's house and get a place of my own. It would mean new Crocs to replace the old ones that were practically falling to pieces because of the rain.

_Don't be stupid, Bella. It would also mean that you'd get enough money to get you through Nutrition school._

But somehow, I couldn't place my finger as to why, but I couldn't take it.

"Uh, Bella? You've been quiet for quite a while. Is something wrong?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Listen , as much as I want to, I couldn't take it. I mean, I don't know how good you are around patients," his eyebrows lifted. "I mean, one patient doesn't prove anything. I promise I'll think about it. But I can't confirm anything right now."

Edward looked at me with disbelief. I think that not any of his other Nurses gave him a hard time.

"Fine. You can have all the time you want." He said with a cocky voice. I decided to smooth things over and gave him a kind smile in return. "Who's my other patient?" He asked.

Even though he seemed like a nice person, he did look like the kind who wouldn't take no for an answer. Like me, he looked stubborn. But what surprised me most was that he did seem insulted when I said that I would need time to think about it. As if I had just spitted on his face.

I looked at him and he then signaled me to leave with his hand. I went out the door and asked the next patient to go in. I didn't even hesitate and didn't even follow the little boy who was going to his office.

I was now being insulted too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella, hi. Its Irina. I'll be a little late for dinner today, I have to finish filling up the clinical history of some patients. But I'll meet you there. Oh, and my cousin is joining us. See you then!" I groaned as I checked my messages. It was 9.10pm and Irina was still M.I.A. I relaxed in my chair and waited for her.

"Can I take your order?" The waitress asked.

"No, thank you. Just a glass of water will be fine." She wrote it down on her pad and left. As I waited, I noticed Ed- coming in through the door. I groaned once again as I was in no position to take more of his temper. I bet he was annoyed by the fact that I didn't even pay attention to him all day after his offer. Didn't even accompany him in any of his consultations. I let Jessica and Lauren take turns and work with him as I knew that he was also annoyed by them.

Suck on that, bitch.

It felt wrong because I was putting my feelings ahead of the patients, but I couldn't face seeing him again.

I was so caught into my own thoughts that I didn't even notice him standing in front of me until he cleared his throat.

"May I join you?" He smiled seductively.

No. "I'm actually waiting for someone." I replied dryly.

"Oh? A date?" he replied now amused.

"Not that it would matter to you, but a friend." I crossed my arms and lay back on my chair. I was starting to feel like a 5 year old kid.

"Irina Denali? Yeah, she called me and told me that she couldn't make it, so it's just the two of us." He said coolly as he sat down on the opposite chair.

"Excuse me? What do you mean that she can't make it? Will her cousin make it?" I said with a tone of annoyance.

For some reason, Edward laughed and raised his eyebrows. He was finding all of this very amusing. "No, but what do you say if we get out of here and go to some place nice? Irina's choice sucks." He laughed once again. Was asking me out on a date? "You can look at this as you want." He answered my mental question. I nodded and he stood up and helped me out of my chair like a total gentleman.

We got into 's car – not before he opened the door for me – and drove away. He said that he knew a place where they made the greatest food in the world that was a few minutes away. The car – a shiny silver Volvo – stopped at a place where there was a classy wooden sign on the top and written in black cursive letters you could read out 'Esme's.' I heard that it opened a few months ago and that it indeed had the greatest food but never dared to come. Not only because I was also told that it was expensive, but because I was fine by cooking for myself and my Dad at home. It was either that or the cafeteria's food at the hospital.

"This place is beautiful," I gasped. Cars were parked all over the block and beyond, and it looked as if they all picked this restaurant in particular to have dinner. And I was right. Just as we got in, I saw that it was packed.

"I know the person who owns this place. She'll get us a table immediately." He assured me as he took my coat off.

"Edward! Oh, my! How nice to see you! Look! We have not been over for three months and we have the place full every night!" The woman said excitedly. She had a beautiful doll like face with brown eyes and bronze hair. She looked similar to . "Oh! I didn't notice you, sorry!" She said as she kissed my cheek and hugged me. "I'm Esme, I am head chef and the owner of the , come, I'll get you a table in no time!" She took his hand before any of us could answer and led the way. She was wearing black pants and flats and a cooking robe. "Please, sit down." Esme said as she handed our menus. The little round table looked spectacular with the small lamp in the center and flowers around it.

"Thanks, Mom."

Mom? Huh. She didn't look old enough to be his mother. She was beautiful and no wrinkles on her face. I frowned as I touched a few wrinkled on my face.

Esme brought in a basket of bread and small bowls of dips for it. It was very hard to decide what to get, everything looked so good. But so expensive. I frowned again and noticed that Esme was looking at me with her arms crossed behind her and was smiling widely.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mom, this is Bella. She is a Nurse of pediatrics. She is a receptionist too." He said amusingly.

"It's so nice to meet you, Bella." She smiled. "Please, choose anything you want. It's on the house!"

"Oh, well. I'll take the mushroom ravioli, please." I said shyly as I handed her the menu.

"I'll have the steak with the side salad, please. And bring a bottle of the best wine." Edward looked at me and smiled. Esme left. "Tell me about yourself, Bella. Age? Height? Weight? Hobbies?" Edward laughed and so did I. For a guy with a shitty temper, he was funny.

"I'm 28 years old, I'm 5 feet 6 and I weigh 120 pounds. In my free time I like dressing up as a Bat and fight against the Joker." I answered only to amuse him. He laughed.

"Did you leave in Seattle your whole life?"

"No. I actually live in Forks. I'm staying for a few days at a friend's house because my car is that the mechanics. Tomorrow I'll be going back home where I live with my Dad, Chief of Police Charlie Swan. My Mom left when I was 10 with a guy named Phil and they've lived in Florida ever since."

"Oh. Well I'm from Chicago. Born and lived there my whole life. Went to medical school there. Moved back here 3 months ago and got adapted before I came to the Hospital, my first day, as you know, today. My Mom, Esme, and my Dad, Dr Carlisle Cullen, moved here two years ago. My sister Alice still lives in Chicago with her boyfriend Jasper Hale and is planning to move here." He told me. "I don't know what it is, but I feel some sort of attraction towards you. It's like I can tell you anything." said as he leaned closer to me and whispered.

" …" I began to say.

"Bella, please. Call me Edward."

"Edward. You don't have to tell me anything. Only if you feel really comfortable with it."

"I want to." He said with a puppy face. "The reason we all had to move here is because my grandfather sort of fucked things up for us. He ran a successful auction and he maintained all of his sons, my dad included even though he was successful himself. Anyway, the Hospital where Dad worked started to go out of business and he started to need my grandfather's money because he saw education as a very important thing. He was paying for my medical school and Alice's design school. When he went to my grandfather to ask for the money to lend, we found out that he had fled to some country with all the money. And we also found out that he had stolen money from other people too."

All of this honest talk about Edward's grandfather left me in awe. I've heard yes of people who did that but never have I heard it from someone close to me.

I mean, not close to me because Edward and I weren't that close, but someone I knew.

"Anyway, the job here at the local Hospital came up and my father accepted it without thinking about it. We all have re-settled here and got back up on our feet. Mom had a little money saved from her parents heritance and worked her ass off at a restaurant and managed to open her own place." He finished and leaned back on his chair.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. God, now I feel like an ass. So many times I have insulted you for your attitude but now I understand. You know that if there's anything I could do for you please let me know. If you want me to track down your grandfather and kick his ass I will. Well, I won't but still." Edward laughed and leaned over the table again, this time holding my hand that was resting on the table.

"I like you, Bella. We should get along better, have some fun. "He smiled.

"I agree. And just so you know, I don't go out on dates with guys I've met for a day."

"This is a date?" he asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Well, we are getting to know each other personally. And we are at your mother's restaurant, which by the way I could see by the look in her eyes that she's never met any of your women before." I replied. He breathed deeply and kissed my hand. Next thing, he patted it and smiled.

As the night progressed, we got to know each other better. He told me that when he's frustrated, he pinches the bridge of his nose. Hates mars bars and iced coffee. Loves playing the piano on his free time and keeps a CD of classical music in his car so as to hear it when he's going to work and back. And he also told me that once in primary school he peed his pants because of a weak bladder.

His mother's food was heavenly. It was like having an orgasm. Every bite I put in my mouth was so good that made me picture fireworks exploding. The mushroom ravioli was exquisite. And the crème brulee I had for dessert was hands down the best one ever. I watched how Edward didn't even moan a sound as I did when he ate, but I thought that his mother had cooked for him his whole life.

The ride to Rosalie's home was quiet, as he was playing his classical CD and I could see from the corner of my eyes that he'd sometimes close his eyes and feel the music. He'd actually lift his hand and play the invisible piano.

We arrived at my place and didn't feel like making him come in for coffee because I was tired and the wine was starting to rise up to my head. He got out anyway – opening my door, of course – and walked me to the door.

"I really like you, Bella. I wasn't kidding. We should do this more often." Edward grasped a lock of hair and placed it behind my ear. I knew what would happen next.

"Edward, please. I'm not ready for this. I don't know if I want to start dating. I like you too. A lot. But I'm not in that place yet." I spoke honestly. It was true. I didn't want any dates. Just as I said to Rosalie and Mary earlier, I'm fine.

"Hey, Bella? I'm Irina's cousin." That was the last thing he said before he crushed his lips against mine.

As soon as his lips left mine all I could say next was, "Would you like to come in?"


	4. Heat

**Hi! Sorry I was M.I.A but I had a severe case of laziness and writers block. I stopped reading fanfics due to IB exams, a wonderful 2 week trip to UK and then a week in Greece and Paris and finally the graduation party and the struggle to pass my last year of high school. It's summertime here in Uruguay but still couldn't update any of the fics throughout my free summer time as I was again studying in order to get into the University. **

**I have to confess that I turned my attention to Hunger Games fics as I love that franchise and I'm a die hard fan of it, but I felt bad about leaving all of my Twilight fics unfinished so I'm trying my hardest in finishing them although I'm far from finishing them. **

**I will be taking 'You Set Me Free' off of my profile as all the chapters were stored in my laptop and it broke so I lost all of them and don't remember how the last chapter I had stored in my laptop ended. Sorry! **

**I'm trying my hardest in continuing 'Trip Towards Love' but I'm struggling in that one but I have almost half a chapter written so I'm hoping to finish it and publish it one of this days. **

**Anyway, I'll leave you off to this fanfic which has turned out to be easier for me to write.**

**Enjoy!**

**S**.

I woke up the next day feeling as if a train had run over me. I didn't understand why because I hadn't had any alcohol lately. And that's when I remembered.

Edward.

My hand flew to my mouth with disbelief. I wasn't that kind of girl. I wasn't Jessica or Lauren; I kept my personal life and work very separately. The banging in my head snapped me out of my embarrassment and I tried to remember what had happened last night. I was supposed to meet Irina at the Hospital's cafeteria when Edward showed up. He then took me to his Mom's heavenly restaurant and then he drove me home. I remember the classical music playing on the radio and him opening the door for me to get out of the car. If I'm correct, he told me he was Irina's cousin and then we kissed. Kiss. I know felt a little electricity on my lips and I touched them still lying in bed and a hand clasping the white sheet that was hiding my whole body up to my neck. Why was I so cold? I shook my head out of all doubt and tried hard to remember what happened next. The banging in my head wouldn't cease and I sat up still clasping the sheet and my other hand on my forehead. I started to get up but felt a little tugging on the sheet. That's odd. I turned around and instantly regretted it, wanting to die when I realized that I was cold because I was naked under the sheets. How could I? How could I've done such a stupid thing and didn't notice!

Edward was lying with his back facing the roof. He must work out a lot because of the muscles. His golden hair was messy and the sheets covered his butt and legs except one. I was in disbelief. Nobody had to know about this, everyone knew that I refused to let my personal life interfere with work. I noticed that my cotton robe was lying on the arm chair next to my bed and quickly let the sheet fall before I grabbing and tying it around my body, feeling warmer by the fabric. I felt silly by doing this as he had already seen me naked, I think.

I walked towards the bathroom that was across the hallway and closed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped in fear. Whose image was this? This isn't the look of a professional, someone who took her work seriously. But nevertheless the image was the complete opposite. My brown hair was messy and had several knots that would take forever to undo. I had bags under my eyes and the very little makeup I was wearing was all over my face, the black mascara that had run all the way down my cheeks leaving its evidence on the bags under my eyes too. I looked exactly as what I imagined Lauren would've looked like when she'd gone out all night when she was 16 based on the endless stories she repeated which we all knew by heart. However, she didn't fool no one so I knew that the same story she told always had a change in details and I started to realize that what she was telling was the base of her 16 year old nights but the rest was what she had done the night before. I opened the tap and started to wash my face as fast as I could realize after a while that I was actually hurting my self. I knew that this was hopeless so I jumped in the shower. I felt dirty about the whole situation that I washed my body a bunch of times, maybe 20 for all I cared, I just wanted to feel clean but with each rinse I felt worse. I gave up and turned the shower off. The soft towel that Rosalie gave me for Christmas felt good against my still cold body and the smell of roses hit me and I smiled. Rosalie was in charge of cleaning the towels and every time they felt more and more soft and the drops of rose essence she spilled on them was more intense. I had no clean underwear in the closet that I left in case of emergencies. This counted as one and laughed at my silliness so instead I wrapped the robe around my body, took a couple of aspirins, combed my hair, brushed my teeth and headed downstairs.

The living room looked as if a wild teenage party had happened the night before. The scent of alcohol was making my stomach turn and that's when I noticed several bottles standing and lying on the coffee table and some others on the floor. The kitchen was integrated to the living room and saw another couple of alcohol bottles on the counter. I walked towards the coffee table and saw two bottles of tequila, one that I knew was almost finished before it was drank and another new one which was half empty. Next, I saw a couple of Corona bottles, one or two Heinekens and three water bottles on the floor, not to mention that the coffee table was drenched in alcohol. On the kitchen counter I found slices of used lemons, the same ones that I had found on the living room's floor and kitchen. A bottle of vodka that was half empty, the other half I suppose had landed on the counter and a bag of salt mixed in it. No wonder I felt like crap.

I couldn't believe that there was no evidence of vomit anywhere. Or maybe there was some throwing up involved but taken care of at the moment. I was never a girl who liked to party or go out a lot but she enjoyed drinking when she left the house with friends at night or sharing a bottle of wine every now and then with Rosalie and almost never a few shots of tequila which usually made my stomach fill with acid. The only time I had partied hard was when I finished my finals in high school and Bree was having a party at her house. I hadn't eaten that day as it was Charlie's birthday and only ate sandwiches, chips and a piece of cake so it wasn't a good base for a night of alcohol. After two hours of arriving to the party at the Tanner's mansion I had had way too much alcohol, probably about 6 glasses of vodka and a glass of beer, and I was throwing up. I don't remember who sat next to me and held my hair as I threw up in the bushes and dozed off every now and then. Since then, I controlled my drinking afraid of repeating that night's episode.

I picked up the empty bottles of alcohol and threw them in the bin and later locked the half drunken bottles safely. I cleaned as much as I could but the stench was still around the house. I had managed to control my stomach towards the alcohol smell but it churned once in a while. I was in no mood of making any breakfast so I just served myself a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. My headache – or hangover – was still present and I heard footsteps from the stairs. They might've been stomps for all I cared because each of them made my head burst and I once was sure that my brain was going to explode. Edward appeared on the living room wearing his boxers and buttoning up his shirt.

"Good morning." He groaned but tried his hardest in smiling which it ended up being anything but a smile.

"Hey." Was all I could say. I stared down at the kitchen counter which smelled a little better and then lifted my sight and offered him a cup of coffee.

"So, what happened last night?" I asked as I sighed a yawn. I know we drank loads of alcohol, enough for anyone to pass out and fall into a coma for the rest of their lives, yet here we were. Still, I didn't know the most important thing of all. I could live through the day with a little hangover but not with the thought of us having sex.

"We had sex." He said without hesitation and in the most normal way possible. I was shocked and it seemed that I was staring at him with my mouth wide open. "Bella it's okay. People have sex from time to time. Only we had sex a bunch of times. I found several used condoms on the floor at the side of my bed. Stepped on one actually and ran into the bathroom puking my heart out."

I felt disgusted about myself in every way possible and a little disgusted by the image of Edward stepping on a used condom.

"How many?" He knew exactly what I was referring to.

"My guess is about five. There are a bunch of broken condoms which I hope we didn't use anyway." He was so calm about the situation at hand that it scared me.

"Hey, how about that cup of coffee?"

"Oh, sorry." I snapped out of my thoughts and gave him a cup of the hot and black coffee. "How is it that you are so calmed about the situation? How do you look so normal and I look like shit?" I questioned frustrated. He just chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair which would have excited me yesterday but now I tried to keep it serious. Maybe we had sex like bunnies because he kept running his fingers through his hair.

"Bella people have sex, you know? We drank a little too much last night, a lot more than what I'm used to but I've been training my body to handle any amount of alcohol that entered my system so I don't feel that shitty. It is normal for people, strangers or not, to have sex it just so happens that we work together and it makes things a bit harder. We just have to keep it to ourselves and go with the flow." He chuckled and then smiled at the end and I did the same. I suppose he was right and I completely agreed with him about keeping this to ourselves. Suddenly I realized that all this time I was kicking myself about working together I didn't thought once about going to work.

"Oh my God, I completely lost track of time. What time is it?" I asked nervously.

"It's eight o'clock in the morning. I believe our shifts start at nine but you look like shit so I think it'd be best for you to stay and not scare the poor kids. Besides, I'd love to spend more time with you. Just call in sick and let's spend the day here together." I liked the idea, specially since I noticed that Rosalie had left me a voice message telling me that she had spend the night at her boyfriend Emmet's and would go to work straight from there.

"I'm on it." I said as I rushed to the phone and sat on the couch bouncing a little. I felt Edward's hot breath on my neck and I felt chills as he started to kiss my neck while I was talking by the phone. If I was going to call in sick I needed to be serious and not having him smothering me with passionate kisses, yet he didn't stop and I had to hold up a couple of giggles as I spoke to Mary telling her that I wasn't feeling well – which was true, the aspirins had worked like water and didn't calm my headache at all – and that I would be staying home. I hung up and Edward was now heading towards my collarbone and then my shoulder, getting the shoulder top of my robe out of the way.

"Want to resume were we ended last night?" He said between kisses.

Without giving a second thought, I turned around so fast that I thought he would back away slightly. But he didn't so I crushed my lips into his and we kissed with such hunger that he nibbled on my lip, sometimes hard enough to make my saliva taste like a few drops of blood. We started to undress ourselves with no patience of staying like we were, the hunger taking over our bodies. That's when I realized that there was nowhere I'd rather be than with Edward. Whatever I had denied myself to feel towards him was long gone now and I threw myself to him as he lay his head on the couch's pillow and I was on top of him. Excitement took over my body, our lips never parted. It was as if they were stuck against each other and I felt like I've never felt before in my life.

"I'll take that as a yes." He struggled to say between the heat between us. I started to remember a few things about last night and it made me feel even more excited. I moaned and Edward smiled.

I knew he was feeling the same way I felt. We both felt the connection and were determined to stay together for the rest of the cold Friday day and what was left of the weekend.


	5. Different

The weekend went by in a blur. I was surprised that Rosalie hadn't appeared at our house nor called, however there were times in which she stayed a couple of days at Emmett's, sometimes even weeks.

Edward and I didn't leave the house. We had spent all day talking or doing what had lead to this weekend. We got to know each other a little more. I told him about my fear of spiders, my disgust towards people who judge others and stereotyping and about my clumsiness which if he hadn't seen it already he would anytime now. My love for reading literature classics and discovering recent books and my passionate love for cooking.

He told me he wanted to be a Doctor since he was a kid but wanted to specialize in surgery but decided to become a pediatrician when he helped a young boy who was screaming in pain at the side of the road because a car bumped into him. This also reminded me of that day back in high school on a cold winter day that I was standing listening to music by my beautiful Chevy – which I was still waiting for the phone call to pick it up from the mechanics – when a van slipped on the ice and almost hit me which would've leave me stuck between my Chevy and the van.

I felt that I had spoken about myself the whole weekend but every time I brought it up, Edward would chuckle and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear which made me swoon every time.

As I walked towards the Hospital, I couldn't stop thinking how weird the weekend had been, weird in the sense that what had happened was nothing like me. It was strange having company other than Rosalie at my house, let alone for the whole weekend and that person being the Doctor who included me in his team when treating patients. Emily would be coming back today for a check up which made me smile as she was such a sweet girl.

Edward wasn't on the elevator when I arrived at the Hospital which was not common as it was past eight o'clock. I shrugged it off when the ting of the elevator told me that I had arrived at my floor.

Mary was standing behind the desk with her arms crossed and a finger tapping her arm, looking at me in a suspicious way. Mary was like a Mom to me, so I knew that in some way she knew that I wasn't sick and just wanted to stay home. Lauren and Jessica were talking to each other, probably about how cool Jennifer Lawrence is and how hot Bradley Cooper is. I'm not that kind of girl who has to have the latest gossip; I see that as a waste of time there were more important things to know about. I vaguely smiled at them when they noticed me but stared nervously at Mary as I was making my way towards the Nurse's station.

"So… calling in sick? You rarely get sick, the last time you did was the big flu of '09 in which you thought you had the swine flu." She smirked with her eyes squinting. I couldn't fool her. She knew me too well, for all I know she knows about my weekend with Edward. "What was the real reason Bella?"

"I-I..."

"You were with Dr. Cullen, am I right?" How did she do that? Somehow she always know what I'm doing, it's like she implanted a little camera in my ass and when she goes to her house watches wherever I go. When Mary was suspicious of me I always had the idea that she knew what was happening but it never failed to surprise me once it was confirmed.

"Why would you say that?" I managed to say with my head looking at the floor. I felt like a child who had been caught doing something naughty. I literally felt like a child who was holding his hands behind its back and his foot forming circles on the floor.

"First of all, if you are going to call in sick make sure that you do it in private and not with someone who is making you giggle and be heard in the back." I head jolted up and my expression was blank, my eyes wide open. She guessed it spot on. She seemed to be enjoying this and I usually teased her when she did this and detour the conversation but today I couldn't. I was impressed by her abilities as a mind reader.

Mind reader!

That's what Mary is. It's as if she could read my mind. Not only mine, but everyone's.

"Secondly, I saw you two leaving the cafeteria together." She really was enjoying this. She could read my face and started to shake her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, mixing work with personal life? Hmm…" she wondered and walked away. I guess that what happened over the weekend wouldn't be kept on the down low.

It was almost nine o'clock and Edward still hadn't shown up. The waiting room was starting to get filled with kids and their parents and there were three patients parents that were complaining that their consultation had already passed and needed to go to work. Mary had called him a couple of times but we thought best that Lauren and Jessica should call him as they would be calling him non-stop.

This made me nervous. Was he avoiding me?

The glass door opened and in came Emily and her Mom. Emily was looking worse than last time, her ears crimson red and her lobes looked as if they would were going to explode any minute now. I thought that if I called him he may answer.

I dialed his number and waited for a reply. Nothing.

People were starting to get impatient, the room slowly filling with yells. I quickly glanced at Emily and her Mom who were sitting next to the door. Emily had her head tilted to the left with her hand covering her ear while holding a teddy bear. By the look on her face she was in real pain and her ears looked as if they were burning which they probable were. Her Mom's face looked pained; desperately trying to keep her daughter away from the pain she was experiencing but had nothing to do. She met my gaze and mouthed the words "Please, help me."

I walked towards them and lowered myself to Emily's level, my hands on her knees. "Em, what are you feeling right now?"

She started crying. "Ears…hurt…burn." That was all I needed to hear. I watched at the chaotic room with several crying babies and kids and knew that I had to help Emily before anyone. Her ears really looked bad. I grabbed her hand and gave her Mom a look indicating for her to follow me and made our way to the emergency room from the pediatrics floor at the end of the corridor. People noticed us and starting complaining even more. Edward was the only Pediatrician available at the moment from eight o'clock until 12 o'clock but was nowhere to be seen it was as if he had disappeared from the face of the Earth.

I ignored the complaints and when we passed Edward's office I stared at is as we walked and cursed at it in my mind. Fucking Doctor. How selfish of him, not caring about his patients.

We reached the emergency room and Emily sat on the stretcher. I gave her some aspirins for the pain and had to give her a shot in her lobe so that the swollen disappeared.

"How did her ears got to this point? The medications Dr. Cullen indicated should have alleviated the pain and avoid swelling. Let me see the prescription again." I looked at it and had the urge to kick him in the balls. I wanted to kick myself in my vagina because I hadn't paid attention when she had shown the prescription on her last consultation. I even gave her a free sample of the medication but I was stupid enough to let my thoughts of Edward take the best of me.

I stomped my way to the waiting room as I saw him walk in. Lauren and Jessica didn't care about the situation at hand and were fixing their nails and each other's hair. Mary didn't dare to tell them to concentrate on their job but she sometimes felt really intimidated about them as she was a little bigger than them and because of her dark skin. Rosalie had the day off so there was nobody to boss them around and Jane wouldn't dare correct them. Lauren and Jessica – or as Rosalie and I called them Access Hollywood – noticed Edward walking in and straighten up, twirling their hair with their fingers and smiling. I stopped at the end of the corridor but before anyone could see me. Edward passed the desk without saying a word and when he turned the corner to head towards his office, I grabbed his tie angrily and walked him to the office like he was a dog.

We entered the office and he took it as I was leading him for sex – which sex at the office sounded hot – when he closed the door and smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss. I pushed him towards the door so hard that his head banged against the door.

"What were you thinking?! First you prescribe Emily a medication which worked completely opposite to what she really had to take and then you come almost two hours late and don't even bother answering your phone?!" I yelled at him, all the feelings I had gained from the weekend all gone.

"Hey! I'm your boss, more respect." He ordered.

"You are a Doctor! You have to be on time for work and if running late, letting us know. You have to give the example! For the parents screaming in the waiting room you are God, you make their children feel better." He stared at me with anger filled eyes but still didn't say anything. "I don't give a shit why you were late, but you have a patient who has her ears completely red and I had to give her a shot because they were swollen. Now you go to the waiting room and tell everybody why you made them wait for two hours. You're my boss, act like one." He was completely baffled at what I said. His face was completely angry, his jaw tightened. It didn't matter how angry he was because he did what I said and left the office and headed towards the waiting room.

"Could I have your attention please?" The complaining stopped as everyone turned towards Edward with anger filled eyes. "I'm sorry I was late. I lost track of time and left my house one hour late and it took me another hour to get here because of the traffic. I promise I will attend you as soon as possible." The complaints began again but Edward couldn't care less and made his way to the emergency room. As he got closer, Mrs. Young got up with her fists by her legs.

"How could you?! Are you trying to kill my child? I thought that the Doctor we had before you was a quack but you are by far a complete idiot!" She waved the prescription to his face and Emily started crying. Edward looked embarrassed and I took Emily and took her to his office. She sat down on the stretcher and I tried soothing her and her crying slowly faded.

They entered the office a few moments later, Edward looking ashamed but flustered and sat down. He tried explaining Mrs. Young about why he had prescribed that medication but this only made her angrier and angrier. Emily started crying again and I sat down beside her, rubbing her back and letting her cry into my shoulder. I didn't care if she stained by scrubs with tears.

Edward checked Emily's ears and his face looked as if he knew he had screwed up. "Her ears have scratches in them because she has the Staphylococcus aurius bacteria. That explains the pain. I bet that when she scratched her ears they smelled and a trickle of water ran from her ear to her neck. Am I right Emily?" She nodded. "But I think she has more bacteria's so I will have to send some sample of the material to the Lab for examination."

"So if she has that bacteria and other bacteria's why did you prescribed that medication which by the look on your face was one that you shouldn't have prescribed?" Mrs. Young interrogated.

Edward snapped at her. "I screwed up, alright?!"

Mrs. Young jumped in her seat and stared at him in awe. Emily had stopped crying and was sucking her thumb and looked at her Mom, also with disbelief because of what had just happened. "We're done here. I'm going to look for another Doctor, one who knows what he's doing." She stood up, took Emily by her hand and left.

Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose and his fists tightened and they looked as if his nails were digging deep into his skin. He looked at me and I glared back at him.

That was when I realized. Something had happened throughout the weekend. He had realized something but I don't know what. A million expressions ran through his face; anger, sadness, embarrassment, pain. I was still shocked about what he had done, how unprofessional he had been. I bet that his father would be immensely disappointed of him once he found out. His eyes were still locked in mine and I couldn't read pass them. His jaw tightened and he showed me his teeth, not in a smiling way but in one that looked like a vampire, a vampire who was trying to hide its identity and didn't show its fangs, only the lower teeth.

"Please leave." He finally said. My body wasn't responding, I was frozen in my place. His jaw clenched and he raised his head with one fist on his waist and the again pinching the bridge of his nose with the other hand. He let out a small chuckle before looking at me once again with his eyes black in anger. I reacted and started to slowly move backwards. I had managed to open the door and stood there for a little while. His anger filled eyes took the best of him and ran to the door.

"Get out!" He shouted loudly enough to make the whole sitting area fall dead silent.


	6. Second Thought

**Edward P.O.V**

I got home on Sunday at 19:00 pm and couldn't believe the weekend that I had. I have never had such a great time as I did with Bella these past few days. From all my one-night stands this was different, different because it wasn't. That's what made it so amazing.

I could tell someone had been home since it was super tidy and there was a basket with bread and muffins along with a note on the kitchen counter. Alice.

_Hey Ed! Just stopped by to say hi but you weren't here. I asked the door man for a spear key and decided to clean your apartment since you live like a pig. I leave you a basket of blueberry and chocolate chip muffins and a loaf of cheese bread. _

_By the way, you owe me $30 for all the cleaning products I had to by._

_P.S: I hope you don't break that poor girl's heart._

How did she know that I was with someone? Probably Paul the door man told her since I haven't been home in three days. I checked my phone messages and there was one from my Mom and another one from my best friend Jasper Hale, who was also engaged to my sister.

"Hey Ed. Alice is wondering where you are. Anyway, dropping by on Sunday night with Emmett and have a few drinks. See you." Said Jasper's message.

I was not in the mood of receiving people. I was tired and didn't want to see anyone except Bella. She's so wonderful. The weekend was the best one of my life. She told me about her fears, her insecurity with her ears and her rabbit teeth as she calls them and even made her promise to cook something for me sometime. She made most of the talking, but I didn't mind. I liked the sound of her voice. I loved her rabbit teeth; they suited her face so well. And her hair smelled like strawberries, even two days without washing it. I felt that if I tried really hard I could read her like and open book but it was just too difficult. Every once in a while, she would blush and say that she was talking all the time but I liked her rambling. I prefer rambling instead of stupid girls talking about ex-boyfriends and the latest on fashion, like Lauren and Jessica.

I told her about my experience with that little boy beside the road who got hit by a car. I was heading towards Chicago from the airport after a month in New York. Riley, about eight years-old, crossed the highway and a car bumped into his hip. He instantly fell and started crying. I parked the car and got out of it and tried to aid him as much as I could, after all I was just entering Medical School so I wasn't a big expert in first aid, much to my Dad's dismay. Thankfully, the paramedics came quickly and took him to the Hospital. I never saw him again but I heard that he's doing fine.

I wish I could see him again. I wish I could tell him that he changed my life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At about 21:00 pm, Jasper and Emmett came with two six-packs of Corona beer and the latest Grand Theft Auto. As we played, I told them about my weekend.

"Wait a minute," Emmett paused the game and Jasper complained, "Bella Swan? Isabella Swan? She's Rose's roommate! Such a shy but smart girl. I wonder what got into her head making her think that sleeping with you was a good idea." Emmett's laughter boomed and made a painting on the wall shiver. I punched him in the arm.

"You're just jealous that she slept with me on the first date and you had to wait for Rose for two months." I replied and his laughter stopped.

Now, it was Jasper's time to talk. "Dude, her dad is Chief Officer Charlie Swan. He's a real badass; you do not want to get involved with him." Emmett had now re-played the game and with one hand he had the joystick and in the other a slice of pizza which he had devoured it all by himself. I watched Jasper closely as he played the playstation game with too much concentration for my taste. What did he mean by 'you do not want to get involved with him'? I don't know him that well; I wasn't a Forks native like Emmett or Jasper. Maybe Alice knows more about him than I do; she's lived here for quite a while. Or Dad probably knows more.

"So, tell us everything about—BOO YAH! That's how it's done! Suck it, Hale! Don't be a sore loser and fetch some more beer." Emmett let the joystick down and leaned back against the couch. Jasper got up in a frown and did what he was told. When he was at the fridge, he rolled his eyes and huffed. "Tell us everything about her. Was she good in the sack?" Emmett finished.

"The sex wasn't the same. It was different than the one I had with all those girls. It was as if all this time we had saved the best for each other, you know?" I started saying, completely on another kind of world. "It was wild, I'm not gonna deny it. But it was quite nice." I smiled.

"Dude, when did you become such a girl?" Emmett laughed and Jasper just pursed his lips.

"I don't know, Ed. Bella's nice, but I don't think mixing work with personal stuff is the best choice for you. You just started working at the Hospital and I don't think entering a relationship is the right thing for you right now. I believe you should focus on work and leave Bella alone." Jasper said. I couldn't help but feel that he was probably right. Certainly Dad would not approve. But I don't really care what he thinks; I don't need permission to live my life. But it probably is best to just let this pass and view it as a great weekend and just that.

"I say just bone her until you get tired of her. You know, fuck buddy style." Emmett joked grinning and taking a slug of his beer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After kicking Jasper and Emmett out of the house, I turned on my iPod that was connected to the home theatre speakers and decided to listen to some classical music.

As 'Carmen-Habanera' from Bizet played on the speakers, I cleaned up a bit of the mess that mostly Emmett left on the coffee table. Later, I lay in bed and looked at the roof. Was Jasper right? Should I just leave her alone? I'm not sure. I like her so much! I've been an ass in all my past relationships but I can't be an ass in this one. Not with Bella.

What should I do? I could really use some feminine advice but Alice will just yap and yap in her squeaky voice and Mom would agree with Dad. I could ask Tanya, Irina's sister. But she's in Alaska and I'm in no mood of spending my money in a phone call with my cousin who confessed when we were 17 that she had a crush on me.

As the last chords of 'Carmen-Habanera' and the first of Vivaldi's 'The Four Seasons: Summer' started, I drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next day feeling completely tired. I had a restless sleep, tossing and turning all night with the Bella situation in my head. It was 6:45 am and totally confused. How was I going to face her today? Coldly and asshole-ish or with a smile from ear to ear, lifting her up in my arms and kissing her as I put her down on the ground? A groan escaped from my lips and Fur Elise was now playing. I got up from bed and took a very long shower, mostly just standing under the hot water until it ran out. I found some orange juice in the fridge and had some for breakfast along with a ham sandwich with Alice's delicious cheese bread. I had changed into my pajamas, not bothering to dress up for work just yet. Should I call in sick?

After what seemed like just a few minutes had passed, I glanced at my watch and the little hands showed that it was 8:00 am. I jumped off the kitchen stool and headed towards the phone as I was going to call in sick yet again. I started dialing the Hospital's phone number and realized that I couldn't fail my patients. Those little kids would have a reason for visiting me and I couldn't fail them just because I wouldn't know how to face the girl who had made my weekend unforgettable.

I pursed my lips and decided to stay for a while longer. I was late already anyway.

I turned off the classical music and turned on the T.V. Good Morning America was on, talking about a girl who sued her parents for college money. My phone buzzed and saw that Jessica was calling me. _Ignore_. GMA had changed the subject and spoke about the Oscars nominations which were 12 days away. Phone buzzed again. Lauren. _Ignore_.

The phone kept buzzing for 10 more minutes and I ignored all calls. The phone buzzed once again and was about to throw it against the wall when I saw the caller I.D. Bella. If she was calling, she was concerned and wanted to see me. I stood up quickly, changed, got coffee on a mug and headed off towards work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I arrived at work two hours late. Already I could hear the kids crying and adults complaining all the way from the elevator.

I entered the waiting room and the complaints headed towards me. I continued walking and noticed Jessica and Lauren straighten up. Bella stomped through the waiting room and stood there. I turned to the corridor and she grabbed my tie. Morning sex? That lets off steam. We entered my office and smiled. That made her angrier for some reason; maybe because I was late? Oh well, a little kiss and she will be over it, I'm sure. I leaned in but she pushed me forcefully against the door and made my head bang against it. The waiting room fell quiet for a bit and the muttering started once again.

"What were you thinking?! First you prescribe Emily a medication which worked completely opposite to what she really had to take and then you come almost two hours late and don't even bother answering your phone?!" I know its weird, but she's cute when she's angry. However, she has no right in speaking to me the way she did. Who does she think she is? After all she's a nurse, plus I have no idea what she's talking about.

"Hey! I'm your boss, more respect." As her expression became more and more pronounce, I couldn't help but get angrier. She's in no place to dictate what I should do and certainly in talking to me like that.

"You are a Doctor! You have to be on time for work and if running late, letting us know. You have to give the example! For the parents screaming in the waiting room you are God, you make their children feel better." I stared with anger filled eyes but didn't say anything.

"I don't give a shit why you were late, but you have a patient who has her ears completely red and I had to give her a shot because they were swollen." What? She's no certified Doctor everything she does has to be done with my consent; after all she is my personal assistant. "Now you go to the waiting room and tell everybody why you made them wait for two hours. You're my boss, act like one." I was completely baffled at what she said. This did it. I could feel my face getting angrier as my jaw tightened. I didn't want to be corrected by an subordinate but she was right. I had to make things clear.

"Could I have your attention please?" I said when I reached the waiting room. The complaining stopped as everyone turned towards me, Bella right behind me. "I'm sorry I was late. I lost track of time and left my house one hour late and it took me another hour to get here because of the traffic. I promise I will attend you as soon as possible." The complaints began again but honestly, I couldn't care less. The day already started shitty, so why not make it shittier? I headed towards the emergency room where Emily was waiting for me. I was almost there when Mrs. Young walked towards me. I swear she was about to punch me in the face and the mal praxis sue waiting for me in my apartment.

"How could you?! Are you trying to kill my child? I thought that the Doctor we had before you was a quack but you are by far a complete idiot!" She waved the prescription to his face and Emily started crying. I couldn't help but feel completely and utterly embarrassed. Bella took Emily to my office and I stayed alone with Mrs. Young. "I swear if you don't do something to make my child pain free I'll sue you. I'll sue you so bad that you would be an embarrassment to your father. Take that as a threat." I felt like a kid who had just got into trouble for colouring the walls or ruining an important paper presentation. She left the emergency room and I followed, feeling angrier and angrier by the minute.

When we entered the office, Emily had stopped crying but still had pain in her expression.

"Mrs. Young, first of all I'm so sorry for my delay. Secondly, the reason why I prescribed that medicine was because sometimes by giving them this sort of medications, the bug will feel weaker for some unknown reason. However, it not always works which is sadly what happened." I checked Emily's ears again and couldn't believe what and idiot I was. How could I miss this? I sighed. "Her ears have scratches in them because she has the Staphylococcus aurius bacteria. That explains the pain. I bet that when she scratched her ears they smelled and a trickle of water ran from her ear to her neck. Am I right Emily?" She nodded. "But I think she has more bacteria's so I will have to send some sample of the material to the Lab for examination."

"So if she has that bacteria and other bacteria's why did you prescribed that medication which by the look on your face was one that you shouldn't have prescribed?" Mrs. Young interrogated.

I had already explained this to her which frustrated me a great deal, causing me to snap. "I screwed up, alright?!"

Mrs. Young jumped in her seat and stared at me in awe. Emily had stopped crying and was sucking her thumb and looked at her Mom, also with disbelief because of what had just happened. "We're done here. I'm going to look for another Doctor, one who knows what he's doing." She stood up, took Emily by her hand and left.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and could start feeling the blood form in my blood because I was digging my nails into them. Bella just stayed and glared at me.

Suddenly, her face smoothed. She realized something. I could tell that she thought that I regretted everything which is completely not true. Thoughts were running through my mind. What would Dad say? In which way does this affect my career? How do I know if the Board will fire me, not only because of what happened with Emily but once they found out about me and Bella? Did all of this mean that I would be out of job permanently, living at Jasper or Emmett's house like a bum? I couldn't help but stare at her and my jaw tightened even more. A growl started to form in my throat but I don't know why. It was as if I was about to turn into a werewolf or something. I could feel my teeth showing for some reason and she looked surprised and scared. I know felt like a vampire.

"Please leave." I said but shw wouldn't move. There was nothing I wanted more than grabbing her and have crazy sex in my office but my feelings at the moment would make it impossible, resulting in me hurting her as if I was the strongest man on earth or a vampire fucking a human. I chuckled at the thought. She still wasn't moving which made me flip out. Suddenly, she moved slowly backwards and opened the door but I couldn't take it anymore. Either I fucked her – which would be a really weird turn on - or yell at her. But my body decided before I even could. I ran to the door rather aggressively and shouted at her.

"Get out!"

The waiting room fell silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took me about half an hour to calm down. Once I did, I called Mary and told her something showed up and left.

**There you go! It's been almost a year since I've updated but as always, I had writers block and was busy with University. However, here's chapter 6! I'm going to continue writing MOL and only MOL. Trip Towards Love is still paused but don't think I'll be continuing it for now.**

**However, I am thinking in writing a Hunger Games fanfic but I'm trying to concentrate only in finishing this one and maybe rushing it a bit. **

**Hope you all had an amazing year, birthday, Mother's day, Father's day, Labor Day, 4****th**** July, Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's. **

**Saludos!**

**S.**


	7. Misery

Two days passed since Edward's breakdown. Two days since I last saw him.

Mary called him non stop and Jessica and Lauren offered to call when Edward wouldn't answer. At first I thought that they were just calling to flirt with him or something but after 10 phone calls, I knew they had started to worry. Otherwise they would just ignore the fact that there was a waiting room full of patients.

It took me a whole day to convince Mrs. Young that Edward was actually a good guy and an excellent Doctor and that he just had a bad day that all Doctor's make mistakes at some point. Even though he had yelled and scared the shit out of me, I felt the need to defend him for some reason.

Everything was weird without him. I woke up looking forward to see him waiting for the elevator to come with a cup of coffee in one hand, the newspaper under his arm and his briefcase on the other hand, but for the past two days I found myself waiting for him by the elevator. Even if the elevator came I wouldn't get in. I'd just wait for him there and feel disappointed when he didn't show up. I got even more disappointed when Mary told me that he hadn't come.

Dr. Clearwater took Edward's patients, much to their parents' dismay. Edward's father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, had been notified about this but wouldn't do much to help. He had enough patients to attend and he didn't have time to look for his disappeared son who in some level was reasonable but still a little weird. Maybe there was some feud between them but it wasn't my business.

I bumped into Irina at the cafeteria and asked if she had seen Edward. Unfortunately, she didn't but she did give me a clue. Whenever she and her sisters were in town visiting from Alaska, Edward would hide in his mother's house basement and play videogames, eating junk food and drinking beer and that the record of days hiding was of 7 days. He would hide every time he disagreed about something or fought with someone or because he had a bad day, just like two days ago.

I really hope he doesn't break his record now.

Rose told me that Emmett and Edward were best friends and managed to get me his mother's address.

After my shift ended, I went over to the mechanics and finally picked up my Chevy. I stopped at dad's house since I hadn't been there in a long time. It was 16:00 pm and wasn't surprised when I entered the place that would always be my home and find out that he was not there. He must've been working late. I left him a note telling him that I had stopped by and to call me, along with an eggplant and meat lasagna.

My Chevy was still making a weird noise but it was drivable. I couldn't help but panic a little about meeting Edward's mom once again but I was still hopeful and a little bit excited. It was stupid, but I had this weird fantasy of me entering the pediatrics area with Edward and everybody clapping and throwing confetti and balloons. Or flowers. Flowers would be nice.

I arrived at his parents' house and it was breathtaking. I could hear the river in the distance and the trees that were surrounding the house were tall and green with more trees from the woods that was just crossing the street.

I hesitated for a few moments once I was on the front porsche but knocked on the door finally. As expected, Esme answered and was surprised to see me but by the expression of her face I could tell she was relieved. Why? I don't know. Maybe there was some part of her that hoped that I would arrive at her house and pick up her son.

She spoke before I could. "Oh Bella, it is so nice to see you!" she said excitedly and hugged me. "Welcome! Please, come in!" I don't know if she had a little bit too much to drink or if she was always this hyper.

Their house was spectacular. It had big windows where you saw nothing but the woods and paintings were hanging everywhere on the walls. Even the Mona Lisa was there but in this circumstance, I'm not sure if it is a fake or if it was indeed the real one. I wouldn't be surprised if they had the real painting, given that Dr. Cullen is super, super famous in the whole Medicine world as well as his father and grandfather and Esme has this very successful restaurant and had once been a successful therapist. Even so, the house spoke for itself.

"Sit right here, I'll go get you something to drink." I really didn't want anything to drink. In fact, I had half a bottle of water at dad's house and was peeing. But before I could say anything, she had gone to the kitchen and came back with a glass of lemon juice.

"You are probably wondering where Edward is." She said. I don't know if it's her old career that has rub on to her or something but it was as if she could read my mind. I still didn't say a word, she anticipated what I was about to say and spoke ahead of me. "I'm not gonna lie to you, Bella. He is pretty upset. He told me everything about you and the weekend and his patient. 29 years he's been my son and I've never seen him this upset. Whenever he had this tantrums, he would stay at the basement but he would eventually come out and talk to me or at least sleep in his bedroom. But not this time; I haven't seen him since that day. He doesn't even let me come in the basement to clean up a bit, or even talk to me. If you hadn't showed up today I would've called you because honestly, I'm pretty worried about him. Maybe if you talk to him he'll listen to you and go back to normal." She finished. I was about to speak but waited for a bit in case she spoke first.

After a moment of silence, I spoke. "Honestly, I'm flattered that you thought of me to convince your son in doing the right thing. But I don't know why you did. I'm just his assistant, his subordinate. He's not going to listen to me after the way I talked to him the other day." I confessed. She sat across me with her ankles crossed and hands on her lap, totally therapist-like. She was silent and I could feel her analyzing me which was freaking me out.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Bella. I know my son and I know for a fact that right now, you're the only person he wants to see. And I also know for a fact that you want to see him too, probably more than he wants to see you." Well that'll shut me up.

I looked at her baffled and she chuckled. "Where's the basement?" I asked. I wanted to get out of here mostly because I was afraid that if I stayed longer she would read me my future and ask about my feelings.

"Down the hall at the end you'll see a door. That's where it is." She replied and stood up, walking me to the door.

Once I opened the door I could hear loud rock music playing along with shooting sounds from what I hope came from the Playstation. There was a staircase of about 15 steps leading to the underground. I reached the basement and the door to it was closed. The music was even louder and I swore I heard a window break while Muse's "Supermassive Black Hole" was playing.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Edward, open up. It's Bella."

Nothing. If only, the music was playing even louder. Regardless, I kept knocking. I knew he would hear me and I wasn't going to stop wouldn't stop knocking until he articulated a word. Any word. Or sound, whatever. I wasn't picky.

After five minutes of consistent knocking, I started pounding at the door. "Edward, open this door right now! I know you don't want to speak to anyone and that you're in the middle of PMS or whatever, but at least give a sign that you are alive."

The music stopped. The Playstation was still on until somebody died. That's when he paused it too.

"Go away. I don't wish to speak to anyone." He replied in a monotone voice. The music started to play again and I couldn't help thinking what he looked like. Was he all depressed and with his pajamas on, not changing or showering with pizza and beer stains all over it and his face with his hair messy? Or had he showered and looked handsome, wearing clean clothes?

I wasn't going to take any of his bullshit anymore and tried to see if the door was open. It was. Maybe Esme didn't even try coming down and waited until I came here or she knew that it was unlocked but gave him privacy. Maybe Edward left it unlocked on purpose and wished somebody would open it. I hesitated for a bit with the door slightly opened but entered the basement at last.

It was a huge basement. It had a small window – that wasn't broken after all - which let in sufficient sun light and the carpet was this fluffy white. And it was huge. Oh boy was that basement huge. It was practically the size of my entire house. There was a cushioned black leather couch in the shape of an "L" and Edward was sitting in the middle of it. His appearance was exactly as I imagined; being clear, he looked like a hobo. On the coffee table were several pizza boxes and bottles of beer. The lamp on the table next to the couch was on and Edward's face was fixated on the plasma T.V even though the game was paused.

"Edward, please. You can't act like a child every time something like this happens. It isn't good for your image. If you keep acting like this you'll end up being a patient in pediatrics." I laughed to lighten the mood. Still, he wasn't amused. I could see his back tense and his fists turning into balls. "Hey, I was just joking." I was still standing by the door and after a few moments, I walked towards him. He didn't react.

"Edward, please say something. Everybody is worried about you." My voice came out in a desperate and sad way.

"I can't. I feel like I've failed everybody." He confessed. He was now looking at me and his face looked pained and his eyes had blue bags beneath them. All in all, he looked very, very tired.

"No you didn't. You haven't failed anybody. We all have bad days. We all screw up. We all make mistakes, but that doesn't mean we shut the world off and lock ourselves at your parents' house basement. We walk with our chin up high and don't let anything let us down. That's how you cope and move on, learn from the mistakes." He kept looking at me and I continued. "Listen, I know I was way out of line and shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just mad. Mrs. Young is having economical problems and I do everything I can to help her get the meds but I can't always get them. And it kills me to see her and Emily walk in here with her daughter crying and in pain. We have something special going on. She's not like the other patients. And I just got mad because I felt responsible and then blamed you."

"What? Why'd you blame yourself? I gave the wrong diagnosis. And you don't need to apologize. I needed a slap in the face, even if it was not literal." Edward said defensively, but calmly.

"I was just so caught up with you that I didn't pay close enough attention to the prescription." I confessed. For some reason, tears were forming in my eyes and I felt like an idiot. I can't cry in front of him. I just can't.

"Really?" Edward said, amused.

I blushed a little and chuckled to shake my tears away and the redness from my cheeks disappear. "Something to be discussed some other time. Your Mom was about to call me if I didn't show up today. She really is worried. Why are you behaving like this? What's wrong?" I asked him. He had turned his face towards me and looked into my eyes.

"First of all, she was right about calling you. I knew you would come sometime but I didn't think it would take you two days." He smiled his crooked smile. "But I feel like I mostly disappointed my father." I just stared at him. "Ever since I was a child, I felt that I wasn't good enough for him. I would get an A- and he'd say 'Why didn't you get an A+? We've been over logarithms thousands of times.' 'How could you've missed this question? You knew what D-day was.' With Alice he was different. She was his precious gem. She wasn't very bright, her grades weren't good enough. On the 12th grade she faild Math, Biology and History. Still, he never said anything to her. He'd just say 'Oh, its okay sweetie. You'll do better next time.' It really hurt you know? It was like he wished I wasn't born. That's how I felt sometimes. Mom was the only one, who was there for me, but sometimes she was busy and I didn't want to bother her. He would always brush me off. Whenever I had a soccer game or baseball he wouldn't bother show up. I knew he was successful and all but even when he actually could make it to one of my games he wouldn't show up. Instead, he'd go to every gymnastics competition Alice had and even gave her the money to open her bakery. He wouldn't lend me any money, not even for some chewing gum. He paid for all of Alice's different careers. Law, Philosophy, Journalism, until she finally settled for baking. When I told him I was going into Medical School he said to think it through and through before applying because he wouldn't pay for more than one career. It was good advice, but I still felt like a little person." He paused and pursed his lips.

"Alice's my little sister and I'm super happy for her. But I sometimes think that she's had the easy life and hasn't had to work hard for what she wanted." He finished.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't. I didn't tell you about this until now." The corner of his mouth lifted and I could tell that he was being cheeky. I shoved him and he chuckled softly. "Do you know what hurts the most? The biggest reason why I stayed here and never gone up?"

"What?" I asked and leaned towards him, but not to kiss him. Just to be close to him and feel his warmth.

"That you let my dad know that I had missed two days of work. He doesn't care. He has enough pride saved for Alice and not me. I'm just jealous of her sometimes. I love her and everything; she's my little sister and my best friend. But still, after all this years, it's hard."

I was a little bit surprised about what he said about his father not caring. I know, I thought that he hadn't done anything because he was busy and I thought it was creepy and sensed that something was off between them but when I heard it from Edward, I couldn't help but feel his pain too.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do, believe me telling your father was the last thing we wanted to do but we were really worried."

"It's okay." He smiled lightly. He turned his head away from me and looked out the little window.

"Hey, I know what you should do. Go get cleaned up. Take a shower and put on some fresh and clean clothes." I ran my hands through his messy and dirty hair and he chuckled, pushing my hand away. "I'll clean up here. Then we'll go and do something fun. And tomorrow, you will show up at work with your chin up high and proud of yourself. You've achieved so much and don't let your dad ruin it for you, okay?" I smiled and grabbed his face with my hands.

"Why are you so good to me?" He asked and faced me.

"Just cause." I smiled again. "Go take a shower. You also sort of smell."

He laughed and did as told.

As he walked away I sighed and the pain for his sorrows lingered in the room and in me.

I went upstairs and Esme ran up to me and hugged me, almost lifting me into the air. "Thank you!" She cried. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kissed me on my head.

"Your welcome." I hugged back.

At that time, Edward had showered and got dressed and was walking towards us. "So, what do you wanna do?" He said.

"I know a place. It's a surprise. Come on, hurry up. They're about to close." I grabbed his hand and he followed behind me.

"Have fun!" Esme yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Forks Children's Hospital?"

"I wanted to bring you somewhere where you could feel and see that what you do is worthwhile."

We walked in through the automatic doors and I took a good whiff of the sterilized smell.

"Bella! What a pleasure!" Angela, one of the nurses, said surprised.

"Hey, Ange. Am I too late?"

"Oh, no! Just in time for tea time and the play. The kids have prepared something for us."

We followed Angela to the third floor where the playroom was. The kids had set up a small stage – actually a few blankets on the floor – and had diverse props on them. As soon as they saw me, their little faces lit up and ran to me.

"Bella! Why haven't you come more often?" A little girl, Claire, said with a frown on her face, her little fists on her waist and stomping one foot.

"I'm sorry, I've been very busy. But I brought someone for you to meet. Everybody, this is Dr. Edward Cullen." I presented. Edward looked uncomfortable, which was weird since he was a Pediatrician.

"Uh, hi kids." He waved.

"Are you Belly's boyfriend?" A boy, Nahuel, asked holding a teddy bear.

"No, he's not. Now please take your places that we are dying to see your play." I said before Edward could say anything. I shoved the kids lightly forward and once they went "backstage" (behind another blanket that was hanged) we sat on the little chairs.

"Not to be ungrateful, but why did you bring me to a Children's Hospital?" Edward whispered.

"I wanted to cheer you up. I volunteer a couple times and take care of the children. For some reason, even though they are sick, they are always happy and full of life, including the ones that don't have much time to live which is sad. Claire, the girl who scowled at me, is six years old and was diagnosed with leukemia at the age of three. It was detected in time and for the time being she's expected to live for a long time pain-free but there's always the uncertainty that something bad will happen. And Nahuel has been here for the past year being treated by a resistant mononucleosis. They don't care if they're sick. They just live day to day and distract themselves by having a good time. You don't have to care about what you're father says to you. The only one who could put you down is yourself. The only thing you have to care about are the children, all the Claire's, Nahuel's, Emily's of the world. Believe it or not, those kids look up to their Doctor's to make them feel better and play with and laugh with them. Many Doctor's don't see or believe it, but many times going to a Doctor's appointment are what a child looks forward the most. Because we are there for them. And that's the only thing that matters."

Edward looked at me and smiled. "You're right. Thank you."

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to our little production of a play the kids set up called 'The Wonderful Life of Chippy the Pig.' Please turn of your mobile phones and we hope you enjoy the show!" Angela announced. Just as she stepped out of the stage blankets, the hanging ones where up and the play started.

Before the lights went off, I glanced at Edward and could see he was smiling ear to ear.

Oh yeah. This was just what he needed. I leaned back with my arms crossed and could feel his pain fading away, being replaced by satisfaction.

**Yup, another chapter posted.**

**I've been told that my chapters have some grammar mistakes that made the reading difficult and that I should find a beta.**

**It's hard for me to trust someone with my fanfics since it has happened to me that I've sent a chapter to a beta and said beta published it as her own. I'll just see how the fanfic goes and if I get enough confidence in trusting someone with my fanfic, I'll start thinking about finding one. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and that you've had a lovely winter break or having a lovely summer. **

**Lluvia de corazones!**

**S.**


End file.
